And So We Meet Again
by Yazzy
Summary: Ten years after the bladebreakers split up, Kai and Rei meet again, in a health spa of all places! During Kai's stay, they both have to face how they feel about each other, but what will that lead to in the end? Yaoi, KaiRei.
1. Chapter One

Wahey, new fic! This first bit of it's been playing merry hell with me, I just couldn't seem to get Kai the way I wanted him. Ah well, he's fixed now, so you can all enjoy the first chapter. I don't know what people were expecting when I said this was a fic about Kai, Rei and a health spa, but the plot is basically that Rei works in a health spa, and Kai goes there for treatment after an accident. Of course, no fic from me would be complete without a little bit of angst, but that's in the later chapters. NOTE: The characters may seem a bit OOC, but consider that ten years have passed and they've grown up now (they're both 26), they have jobs and they hang around with different people- they've changed a lot. Heh, somehow Rei just seemed to fit being in the care industry...and of course Kai's well suited to being a hard-nosed businessman...

Anyway, on with the first chapter!

* * *

Rei stepped out of the lift, straightening his tabard before walking out into the reception. The tabard was new and fiercely starched, bright white to show that he was the senior practitioner of the health farm. They called it a health farm, but it was slightly more than that: rich people from all over the world came to the Shengyo Spa in China to recover from illnesses and injuries and to get over addictions to drugs as well as all the usual things they did in a health farm.

"Morning Mr. Kon. There's a new patient being flown in from Russia today." Said the receptionist, a lively woman of around thirty-five with long blonde hair. Rei nodded and fiddled with the hem of the tabard. "What're they coming for?"

"Leg injury. Name not supplied. Male, twenty-six...your age, actually." Rei sighed.

"I hate 'name not supplied' ones. They're usually mafia bosses..."

* * *

It was a surprise for him then, when the doors of the Spa opened about half an hour later and a man was brought in in a wheelchair. A man with spiky slate grey hair. A man with harsh blue triangles tattooed on his face...a man who he knew very well... He went over and introduced himself, wanting to be sure that it was actually who he thought it was.

The man was sleeping, so Rei invited the three burly men with him to bring him to the elevator, so that he could be taken to his room. He assumed the men would leave, but they followed their charge into the elevator. "I'm sorry, but only guests are allowed on the upper floors. They're supposed to be private rooms." The men didn't move. "You'll have to wait downstairs-"

"We go with him." One of the men said harshly. Rei almost cried.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow you to go up to the other floors."

"We go with him." Repeated the man. He, like the others, was dressed all in black, was tall and muscled, and made Rei feel like a midget.

"The upper floors are for guests only, could you please get out of the lift!" At his angered shout, the man in the chair woke up.

"Fedya, what is going on?"

"It's a long time since I've heard that voice, Kai..." Instantly Rei was pinned against the wall with a gun at his temple. "This is a health spa, not a military base, and strictly we don't allow guns indoors." The hands pressing him down tightened. "Kai? I'm not mistaken, am I? It is you?"

"Fedya, Gaver, get off him."

"B-But Mr. Hiwatari-"

"I said get off him. Go and do something useful, for a change..." The three men reluctantly left and Kai turned his gaze to Rei. "I didn't think I would see you again after that last championship..."

"Well I hardly expected you to turn up here with half the Russian mafia!" Kai folded his arms.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to push the button?" Rei sniffed.

"I'll stand here as long as I like. In case you hadn't noticed, you're under -my- care. You're talking to a senior practitioner, so unless you want your whole experience here to be painful, don't order me around!" Kai looked unabashed.

"Should I call Fedya back?"

Rei ignored him and stabbed the button angrily. Kai had changed...or was it he himself who had changed? "Only mafiosos come here with bodyguards."

"Then I'm glad I don't fit the stereotype." Rei flicked his hair back as the lift door opened- at work he was obliged to leave it down because of appearance- and pulled the wheelchair out. Kai closed his eyes, but Rei wasn't having that. "As you can see, there are a lot of other guests here. You're only one of them, so I suggest you don't let the three bears down there go running around waving guns or you can kiss your physio goodbye."

"Duly noted, nurse Rei." Kai muttered.

"It's Mr. Kon to you, and I'm not a nurse. I'm a physiotherapist, a psychotherapist, a psychologist, a herbalist and a lot more besides. If you want to make this difficult for yourself, keep acting the way you are now. I've heard it's not that bad, living on bread, water and celery for your entire stay..."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me. See, you came at just the right time, Kai. They've just given me jurisdiction over all treatments. And that includes yours." Kai was silent for a while as Rei messed with the lock of a door.

"You've changed."

"It's been ten years, Kai. Of course I've changed." Rei finally got the door open and it stayed open, allowing Rei to push Kai inside. Without any warning whatsoever, he picked Kai up and put him down on the bed. "Right, let's have a look at your leg." Rei rolled up the leg of the trousers that had bandages poking out of the bottom. "What did you actually do to it?"

"I crashed my car. My knee ended up stuck in part of the frame." Kai said, turning his face away. Rei sighed and nodded understandingly, then began to strip Kai of the thick bandages.

"If it hurts, just say so."

"It hurts."

"Hm? Just now, or for a while?"

"It's been hurting since I did it." Rei sighed and finished removing the bandages. Kai's leg was a mass of scarring tissue, the evidence of stitches visible to Rei's keen eyes. "Would you mind taking your trousers off? And your sock?" Kai shook his head and undid his fly, wriggling out of his trousers enough for Rei to be able to pull them off. When he'd folded the trousers and put them on the chair next to the bed he returned to Kai, taking off the sock before laying gentle hands over the Russian's leg. He ran his hands up and down, feeling the broken and scarred skin beneath. Kai closed his eyes again.

"Kai?"

"Mm?"

"Are you tired? If you'd prefer to sleep now, I can start your treatments tomorrow..."

"I'm fine."

"Okay. So how about your knee? Can you move it?"

"Not very well." Rei's hands moved up to the knee and bent it minutely. Kai winced. "It hurts..." Rei massaged the skin gently and Kai sighed.

"So what have you been doing for the last ten years, Kai?" Rei asked, trying to distract Kai from his probing fingers.

"Business. Shares. Stuff like that."

"Hm." Rei moved round to the back of the knee and Kai cried out. "There? Is that where it hurts the most?" Kai nodded, biting his lip. "Okay." Rei moved higher. "There?"

"No."

"So is it just that one place behind your knee?"

"Yeah." Rei looked into Kai's face properly for the first time. He was a bit more thin-faced than before, but he looked almost exactly the same now as he had all those years ago when they'd been teenagers... "You know, Kai...I recognized you as soon as I saw you. You haven't changed at all."

"Hm. I would have recognized you if your hair wasn't down. You never used to have it down all the time. What changed?" Rei smiled.

"I would rather -not- have it down. It gets in the way, but my manager expects me to keep a certain appearance." Rei finished checking Kai's leg and drew back. "Well, from now, you have a few decisions to make, but for a businessman it shouldn't be hard. You can choose to keep me as your...well, to use your words, 'nurse', or you could choose someone else- if you'd feel more comfortable with a woman, or...someone else."

"I'd prefer to trust someone I know is worthy of it."

"Thank you. You can have a maid, if you want one-"

"I don't."

"You'll have to do something about your bodyguards."

"They can stay and be pampered for a while. Give them a lobotomy or something, they all need one." Rei laughed.

"I'll let Mei-Lin look after them. I'm sure she'll...enjoy it."

"Mei-Lin?"

"She's awful- she'll have them under her boot in five seconds flat!" Rei allowed himself a small smirk before continuing. "You can eat in the dining room, or your own room."

"You know I detest mindless small talk."

"You really haven't changed, have you?" Kai shrugged and looked around the room. "Kai?" Kai looked back at him. "Kai...is there anything wrong?"

"No." Kai's voice was suddenly cold. Rei hesitated, then sat down beside him for a second.

"Kai, you can tell me anything, you know."

"There's nothing wrong." Rei nodded, not believing him. Kai read the expression and sighed. "Still can't accept that silence doesn't mean that I'm about to turn suicidal?" Rei sniffed, choosing to ignore that comment.

"Well, it's twelve o clock now...I have some focus work to do at one...then I'll have my lunch break, and this afternoon was set out for getting to know you...but I already know you...well, partially. If you want to start physio early, I'll move Diego into the second suite..." Kai looked at Rei with something approaching admiration.

"Even if you say I haven't changed...you have." He reached out and touched Rei's cheek. Rei leaned forwards into the touch, bringing up his own hand to lay over Kai's. "I missed you. I don't think I realised how much until now."

"Kai..."

"What time do you finish lunch?"

"Two." Rei swallowed. "Kai, I..." Kai's hand moved down onto his shoulder, then his chest. "I have to go." He stood up abruptly and walked to the door. "If you want anything before I come back, press the blue button by your bed. Someone'll come and see to you."

* * *

"Mr Hiwatari, you flatter me!"

"It's not flattery, it's honesty. You're very pretty." Rei knocked then walked in to find Mei-Lin unpacking Kai's case. Kai hadn't actually moved since Rei had left, but he was now holding a mug of what looked to be coffee, and was joking lightly with the usually harsh Chinese woman. "Mr. Hiwatari, are you ready for your physio?"

"Oh...Mr. Kon...yes. I suppose I'll have to leave talking to you till later, Miss Maeshi." Mei-Lin smiled sweetly and took his coffee mug.

"I'll look forward to seeing you around the spa, Mr. Hiwatari."

"Please, call me Kai."

Mei-Lin giggled and left, leaving Rei standing leaning against the wall, looking unimpressed. "You turned into a charismatic bastard while I wasn't watching."

"Charismatic? Thanks."

"Oh, I see you've got over your first ten second jitters."

"You've gotten sarcastic since I last saw you. Now is the physio happening, or are we going to make comments about each other's psyche for the rest of the day?" Rei smiled mysteriously.

"Oh no. The physio's still happening. Only Diego has a paralyzed patient, so I'm afraid the only room free is the pool. Do you have trunks, or are you going in your boxers?"

"The pool?" Kai repeated, incredulous.

"Mm-hm. Don't worry, it's a small pool. More a sort of big bath than a pool."

"Fine then. I didn't think I'd need trunks. Boxers it is."

* * *

Well, there you go. Hope you all enjoyed it, it was quite fun to write...there'll be about five chapters total, and there WILL be a happy ending, no matter how it may seem at times...

Next Chapter: Will be quite short. Sorry! Anyway, in the next chapter, Kai is annoying, and Rei gets a bit angry.


	2. Chapter Two

Wow...I got so many reviews I almost didn't believe it when I looked! Thank you all so much, you made me so happy! And now, replies. There are a lot of them, but hey. If you don't want to read them, just scroll down till you find the page divide, that's where the chapter starts

Endoh Chiaki: I have a lot on at the moment, but I'm trying to update regularly. Hope it didn't seem like too long

Prozacfairy: Oh no, Rei's very independent now, he won't let Kai pull any funny stuff...or not for a while, anyway..

Darkangelintheshadows: Thanks, it's always nice to know you exceeded someone's expectations

Kaei kon: They have changed a bit, but after ten years that's inevitable. I how you find this chapter as interesting as the last

Lil-inu: glad you like it! Like I said above, I'll try to hurry, but I'm smack bang in the middle of my GCSE's at the moment so I don't have all that much time..

Chinese Fairy: Why does he get angry? Well, you'll have to read on and see!

Little-Purple-Phoenix: I'm glad you like it, I'll try to get all the chapters up as soon as I can

Just that good: Excellent? Aww, squishy! You made me so happy when you wrote that! Thank you

KyokiXKurama: Heh, I liked making Rei independent- I am guilty of writing him as a damsel, but this Rei was so fun to write

SaFire flamE: I just keep eating chocolate, that keeps me sane (I swear if I have to revise the criminal justice system again I'll go mad!), but that means I'll probably end up five stone fatter by the time I've finished my GCSEs...ah well

Darksaphire: No, Rei's single, for reasons that shall be revealed in a later chapter (chapter four, I think...sorry you have to wait so long!)

Skimmie: Well here you go, I updated

Yumi-Ulrich4ever: You liked Addict? Thank you! All you people are so nice to me, I feel so spoiled! I hope you like this one as much (if not more) than the other one

Ellen: Yeah, the tiredness was mainly jet-lag. Although I'm sorry to say that most of the angst is Rei's. Come on, there's got to be something wrong with Mr. Perfect-physiotherapist, right

Jm: Well it's like they were saying in the first chapter, neither of them have really changed in appearance, apart from that Rei always has his hair down now. It's more about the internal changes than anything else, like Rei being authoritative!

Delores L: Hope you got a good night's sleep! And I'm glad you thought the first chapter was okay. Like I said in the beginning, Kai took a while to get right. He was just too arrogant, or too submissive. I got him how I wanted him eventually, though. Hah! Fanon Kai shall not beat me!

Animeobsession: I'll probably get an MSN account after I get my (much) aforementioned exams out of the way. Right now I'm up to my eyes in revision, and I just keep forgetting to get one..

Ice Spirit: Yeah, I got sick of being mean to Rei, so I'm having a 'being mean to Kai' phase. I'm writing one at the minute where he goes insane..

Cat in the web: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far

MikeyWaysgirl: Nah, he's just your run-of-the-mill rich businessman, and yeah, he is a snob...heh, it was fun making him into a bitch..

Helen: Before you read the chapter, guess what colour they are

Jugement Of Tears: Hmm...Rei is the uke in the end...but then, I almost always write Rei as the uke. I should really try one the other way round one of these days...

Miriam906: Yeah, Rei just seemed to fit being a physiotherapist so well, and Kai's perfect as a horrible bitchy businessman!

* * *

"Rei?" 

"Yes?" Rei looked up from where he was gently moving Kai's leg. Kai was sitting on a raised stool at the side of the pool, sporting a pair of tight black boxers and submerged to the waist in cool water. "Rei...why did you run away earlier?"

"Hm?"

"Before...when we were talking. Why did you run away?"

"I had an appointment."

"You're lying to me." Rei stood, suspending Kai's leg with his bent knee as he produced a scrunchie from his pocket and tied his hair back loosely with it. "I'm not lying about anything." He flicked his hair back, and it hit Kai's outstretched hand with a damp slapping noise. Kai tugged gently on it and Rei turned, starting to get angry. As he did, Kai grabbed his hands and pulled him forwards so that Rei ended up on his lap. Rei opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Kai kissed him.

Rei moaned into the kiss, then caught himself. What the hell was he doing? He shouldn't be kissing patients, especially the kind who imagined they could do as they liked! However, Kai didn't seem to want to let go any time soon, so Rei did the only thing he could think of- he grabbed Kai's leg and yanked. Kai yelled in pain and Rei made his escape, moving out of Kai's reach as the Russian held his knee, whimpering.

"Don't you EVER try anything like that again! For all you know I could be married!"

"You told me you were gay..." Kai hissed through gritted teeth.

"That was when we were sixteen, Kai! Things change! People change!"

"So are you married then?"

"No. But you didn't know that!"

"Boyfriend?"

Rei blushed. "What is this, the Spanish inquisition?"

"You don't." Kai said, with a smug expression on his face that made Rei want to hit him.

"I think our session has ended, Mr. Hiwatari." He said coldly. Kai smiled that infuriating smile again and it took all of Rei's self control to make him lift Kai out and put him back in his wheelchair instead of being petty and leaving him in the pool. He pushed Kai out into the main living room, right into the middle of a group of chattering people, and left him there.

"I'll have someone see you in an hour and a half, Mr. Hiwatari. Have a bit of people time while you wait." Rei felt horrible as he walked away. He was being stupid and childish, lashing back at Kai like that, but that kiss...had made him so angry. Rei almost felt justified putting Kai in an awkward situation. Maybe it would teach him that just because he was rich now didn't mean he could take liberties...couldn't play with people...

* * *

Rei looked up at the room plan by his desk. The light over room 27- Kai's room- was blinking, and the attention buzzer was ringing irritatingly. Rei got up and stalked along the corridor, opening the door of the offending room. Kai looked up at him from the bed, tears in his eyes. "It...it hurts..." He whispered. Seeing Kai in such a panicked state made Rei feel guilty for being unkind to him earlier, and he felt all traces of bitterness and anger at Kai wash out of him. He sat down beside the Russian, hoping it wasn't too serious. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, pulling back Kai's blankets. 

"The knee...oh God Rei it hurts..." Kai whimpered as Rei laid his hands on his uncovered leg and pressed gently. "Th-there! Agh!" Kai clenched his fists in the blankets and threw his head back, grinding his teeth together.

"Kai, I need you to calm down for me, okay? It'll stop hurting soon, so just keep calm." Rei placed one hand behind Kai's knee and pushed it gently up, reaching out his other hand to hold Kai's. Kai gasped with pain and started to cry, but Rei kept the pressure on his leg. After a while, Kai could feel the pain receding and sighed with relief. "Better?" Kai couldn't gather himself together enough for a reply. "Kai, are you okay?" Kai managed a nod as Rei lowered his leg and replaced the blankets.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, as Rei went to leave. "I didn't mean to upset you..." He didn't specify, but Rei knew what he was talking about.

"It's okay. Just...don't do it again. Next time I'll do worse than leave you with other people..."

"Worse? I don't think there -are- worse things..." Rei smiled at Kai's disgusted expression and, on impulse, went over and kissed the Russian's forehead before hastening out of the room.

* * *

"Back massage? But there's nothing wrong with my back! Why do I have to have some strange woman sit on my back and prod me if there's nothing wrong with my back?" Kai exclaimed. 

"It's relaxing. Stop whining. I'll do it if you want."

"...Fine."

"Good. Oh, and Mei-Lin said to tell you that she just loves Fedya...so at least one of you is going to get laid."

"Oh? What about you, do you sleep with patients?"

"No. I, unlike you, have dignity. I'll be back in half an hour."

"Where are you going?"

"To stuff myself full of coffee."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't sleep last night." Kai hesitated, then beckoned to him. Rei sighed and walked back over. Kai took hold of his hands and looked up into his eyes, effectively hypnotising Rei. "You could just take a nap..."

"I...I shouldn't...you're a patient, even if I knew you before...it's against the rules..." He said hesitantly, looking down at the pale hands twined around his own.

"I've never cared about rules..." Kai said quietly. Rei found himself leaning over and pressing his lips to Kai's. The feeling was like a slap in the face. He pulled away quickly. Kai watched him, looking disappointed and slightly saddened.

"I...I just can't, Kai...it's not right. And...I don't want to...to..."

"Don't want to what?"

"I don't want to get hurt by you again!"

"What?" Rei looked at the floor, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I...used to really like you Kai...and then...when you moved away..." Rei tilted his head slightly and let his hair cover his face. "It hurt me. I think...well...I loved you...and maybe I still do..."

"So then...why-?"

"Why won't I let you get close to me? Because...you'll only be leaving again. And it would hurt more...if I let myself go back to caring about you as much as I did before..."

"Rei..."

"I have to go..." Rei turned and ran out of the room, leaving Kai puzzled.

* * *

Next chapter: Rei blushes, and Kai makes things difficult. 

R&R please!


	3. Chapter Three

Whee, so many shiny reviews! I'm so happy! Okay, well this chapter was quite fun to write, if only for the fact that Rei loses his temper. I don't know why, but an angry Rei always amuses me... Anyway, replies to all those shiny reviews!

Delores L: Hehe, I also have a weakness for sugar...can't get enough of that high-inducing stuff!

Endoh Chiaki: Kai hasn't had the half of his pain yet...muahaha...

MikeyWaysgirl: Aw, Kai's not bad, he's just spent ten years being pampered, he's a little spoilt, that's all...

Ellen: Yeah, the thing about the knee came from something my Dad was telling me the other day. He works with a car company, and they were doing safety tests with new cars and on this one car if you hit it at anything more than like 40mph the frame split...so I thought 'Yeah, Kai's car broke and hit his knee'. My Granda (Grandfather) had a knee injury a while back, so I know how painful they are...

Just that good: Jealous? You shouldn't be, I've read your fics, and they were good...I just have too much spare time, I'm always writing. Well, that's not quite true at the moment, but whenever Bitesize becomes too much my mouse is always straying to the 'Fanfiction Folder'...

Soko: Heh, I'm glad you like it so far!

Lil-inu: I heartily agree, GCSEs ARE a pain in the ass. I spent the last forty minutes of my RE exam (after I'd finished) driving myself so mad I unpicked my thread bracelet and gift-wrapped my lucky penny with it...and then I counted the lights and the skylights (84 and 60 respectively)...and there was still another half hour to go...

CreativeChilde: Hee, thank you! You made me feel so happy with that review!

M.S.K: I'll update when I get the chance to, every two days if not sooner (or I try for that, anyway). It's a bit whacko at the minute because not only do I have exams, but my brother's starting a degree in journalism so he wants the computer to write his practice articles (grr...).

SaFire flamE: I'm glad you like it. I kind of like being a bit mean to Kai every now and then. I'm writing one at the minute where he goes insane, and every time I tell my friend Peachmelba what I've subjected him to, she just says I'm evil. Ah well, I can be sometimes...

Ceriadara: I'll update as and when I can, will that do you?

Helen: Yeah, Rei is a little sweetie. Hope you enjoyed the wine!

Yumi-Ulrich4ever: Thanks for being so nice about my writing!

Prozacfairy: Yeah, this chapter is the one where Kai finally ends up getting told what's what. But he does deserve it, kinda...

Skimmie: I'm glad you like it, and here's the update: (well, it's down the page a little, but you know...)

KyokiXKurama: Don't be sad, for the ending shall be happy! I promise!

Ice Spirit: …They could both be considered OOC, but after 10 years I figure they'd be quite different to how they were a while ago. And that knee…well, my Granda (grandfather) had an injury a bit like that, and he cried, and he NEVER cries. Knees hurt like hell when you knack them in!

And now, the chapter!

* * *

"Mr. Hiwatari? Mr. Kon has been forced to attend to a patient having breathing problems, so he asked me to take over your massage! I'm Mr. Pesca, but you can call me Diego." Kai looked up into the smiling, handsome face of a tanned, cheerful-looking man. At least Rei had sent someone Kai could enjoy looking at... but somehow Kai found himself missing the delicate, almost feminine beauty of Rei's oriental features. Diego was wide, masculine, and had the beginnings of a beard. How Kai detested facial hair... 

However, Kai had no complaints about the actual massage- Diego was very skilled with his hands and eventually made Kai feel as if he could be poured into a dish, he was so relaxed. Diego took him back to his room where he snoozed for a while.

* * *

"Mr. Hiwatari?" A polite knock, and Rei was back, in cold, clinical perfection. His eyes shimmered in the half-light and Kai looked up into them, taking off his reading glasses and putting them down on the bedside table without breaking eye contact. "I appreciate you replacing yourself with another man, but I would have rather had that man be you." 

"Mrs O'Connell was having an asthma attack. It wasn't...out of choice. Neither was Diego. He was the only person free apart from Mei-Lin, and I didn't think you could take a session of pointed nails and flirting."

"Hn. You know me too well." Kai paused, looking at the clock. It was ten o clock, well past the time when most people were at dinner or in their bedrooms, getting ready for bed. "What is it?"

"I wondered...if there was any particular aspect of the facility that you wanted to make use of. To make up for me not being there this afternoon."

"Company policy?" Rei blushed.

"No. An apology."

"I wouldn't mind another massage..." Rei smiled a little nervously.

"Shirt off and on your front then."

"What, here?"

"Why not here?" Kai opened his mouth to tell Rei that 'here' had definite sexual connotations, but then shut it again and obeyed, fingers trailing down the line of buttons on his shirt and opening them one by one. He was aware that he still sported some cuts and bruises from the car crash, but tried to forget about them as he slipped the shirt off and lay down on his front, shivering as Rei straddled him, sitting on his backside.

Rei's hands curled around Kai's shoulders and squeezed gently, moving down to knead the skin of his upper back. "I...missed you a lot." Kai whispered.

"I missed you too..." Rei leaned in close, hands gripping Kai's skin tightly. "I loved you, Kai..."

"Do you still?" Rei hesitated, and Kai felt something drop onto his skin.

"I think...I do. Yes. I still love you...that's why...I don't want us to get too close..."

"Rei, I...I'm sorry. I didn't know...that you felt that way about me. I'm sorry I hurt you." Rei gave up his massaging and leaned over, fitting himself to Kai's back. His fingers whispered over the Russian's neck, making him shiver. "It would be..." Rei paused. "I'd like it...if we could be together...but you'll be leaving in a month? Two months? And...two months happiness is more than I'm willing to take in return for a lifetime of regrets..." Kai felt something trickle down the side of his neck and realised that Rei was crying.

In that second, Kai wished nothing more than to be able to turn over and hold Rei close to him and comfort him, but he couldn't move enough under Rei's weight and the stiffness of his leg. "Rei..." Rei dug a finger into the back of his neck and Kai felt all his muscles tense as one.

"Don't speak. You're making it harder for me to stop myself. Kai...it hurt so much when you left the first time...I cried myself to sleep every night for a week when Tyson and the others were in bed. I told myself I was over loving you and now you're back in my life again and I don't want you to go...but I know you will because we're older now and we have careers and homes and...you don't even love me back...

"I know I'm pretty...but I don't want you to like me only for that! I don't want you to be like every other person who comes through here and sees me as nothing but a figure! I don't want you to cheapen my feelings for you like that!" Rei sniffed. "The more time you spend here the more I realise that I was never really over you at all..." Rei moved his finger and trailed it down the back of Kai's neck.

"Rei...if I wasn't going to leave, would you...would you really want to be with me?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Yes."

"...I would. If you could promise...that you didn't just want to use me." Rei stroked Kai's hair, twirling strands of it between his fingers.

"Rei...I...I'm so sorry...if I'd known..." Rei shook his head, hair brushing over Kai's skin, and sat up.

"I have to go. I'm sorry..."

"No, don't go..."

"Kai, I-"

"Please?" Rei closed his eyes.

"Stop it, Kai. Stop...making this harder." Rei stood up, and walked to the door.

"Rei...why do you keep running away from me?"

"Because I'm scared of getting hurt again! Haven't you been listening to a WORD I've been saying?"

"Rei-"

"I'm transferring you to Diego! I can't work with you!"

"Wait!" Kai yelled as Rei went to leave.

Rei turned, hair flying out around him, fists clenched. "Why should I wait? You never waited for me, did you? You had to run off and become a success for your goddamned Grandfather! You left us all behind, Kai, because you didn't care about any of us! So why should I care about you now? Why shouldn't I leave you to talk to people? Why shouldn't I offload you onto Diego?"

"Rei..." Kai was shocked. He'd never seen Rei so angry before...he'd never even suspected the half of what Rei was telling him... "If that's how you feel...why did you come to see me?"

"I don't know! It seemed like a good idea at the time! All I know now is that I don't want to see you any more, Kai! You just make everything HURT!" With that parting scream, Rei left, slamming the door behind himself. With an effort, Kai rolled over onto his back and sighed frustratedly.

Why had Rei never said anything about how he felt? If he'd known that any of them cared about him...he wouldn't have been so eager to go back to his Grandfather. But he'd needed something...some way of feeling accepted... "Ten years..." He closed his eyes, letting all his breath out in a rush. Ten years since he'd seen Rei...

If he was honest with himself, he'd always felt a tug of attraction towards Rei, ever since they were young. But he'd never expected Rei's feelings to be so...strong. After a bit more thinking on the subject, Kai fell asleep.

* * *

Next Chapter: Kai really knacks in his leg, and Rei does a bit more crying and getting angry. The next chapter's a bit longer, as well. 

R&R please!


	4. Chapter Four

Oooh, fourth chapter! It's a bit longer than the last, thankfully, and Rei gets angry again! And the next chapter...dundundun...is the last one! It's kind of short, though. It's more a sort of conclusion than a chapter... I got lots of reviews again and it made me feel squishy and happy. I love you guys (in a highly platonic way)!

M.S.K: In this fic, Kai's not one for making declarations like that. He does get to calm down a hysterically angry Rei though...

Endoh Chiaki: I can't leave them apart now I've started! It'll just take a bit of persuasion and temper tantrums before they -do- get together!

Just that good: I know...but I couldn't resist putting in as little pre-story angst!

Kaei kon: Yeah, I know what you mean, I think the server must have gone down or something because you couldn't login or review anything... I don't mind that you didn't review, because you couldn't!

Lil-inu: Well...Kai was in his room and then Rei came in to talk to him (and give him a massage and shout at him)- that was when he went to see him. I -nearly- fell asleep in my RE exam, but not quite. I did start dropping my lucky penny on the desk to make noise though- I HATE it when it's all silent in the exam hall, it drives me mad!

Delores L: Peace to you too! I'm glad you think it's okay so far!

Chinese Fairy: Wait no longer! The next chapter is here!

MikeyWaysgirl: I really did make Rei's life a misery, but I promise it'll get better!

Prozacfairy: I like angry Rei, he's so much fun to write! He loses his temper again in this chapter as well, though...

Skimmie: Here you go, I did!

Platinum Rei: Nah, it wasn't your computer, the whole site went down. I couldn't access from home or the library, and neither could Peachmelba or Firefairy, so I figure it was the server or something. I'm glad I don't disappoint you!

Devilburns: I'm glad you like it so far!

Fifi mcfu: Soon enough? Heh, I'm glad you like it!

Ellen: You think you're crazy? I've just been doing personality quizzes on the BBC website. Apparently I'm at medium risk of promiscuity. Oh well. I didn't really think about the 'ness of him having his hair down...but then, I don't think of Bryan as such a meanie because I always make him nice/semi-nice in my fics (I'm a sucker for Russians, what can I say?)!

Darksaphire: Did I hear you mention the word angst? Yay! There will be angst, mostly on Rei's part because Kai is as dense as…as….a dense thing! Oh, and before, when I said that Rei was single for a reason…well, the reason's in this chapter if you were still wondering…

Ice Spirit: Poor little Rei, poor little Kai, but...there IS a happy ending.

SaFire flamE: Hehe, I'm glad you like it! And yes, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one...

Helen: Naughty naughty, pervy thoughts! I've never actually done a lemon before…maybe I should try one one of these days… Hee, vodka makes me think of Russia, Russia makes me think of the Demolition Boys…okay, so I have a one-track, yaoi fanfiction orientated mind… Ha, someone reviewed one of my first fics thinking I was someone else (they thought I was a man for some reason…) and said only gay guys and sick girls write this much yaoi. Well, screw 'em. I'm going to keep writing yaoi, so nyah!

Kiko cat: Kai isn't selfish, per se, but remember he's been living in luxury for ten years- he's used to having people look after him and his needs, and he hasn't had to think about other people. When he realises how much he hurt Rei, he's going to rethink it…but I'll stop spoiling the chapter and let you get on with reading it!

Darkangelintheshadows: Yeah, I'll keep going, but this is the second last chapter, so there isn't all that much of it left…

Animeobsession: Wasn't your com, the server went all funny. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one!

* * *

For the next fortnight, Rei avoided Kai in every way, shape, and form. He was never on call on a night, he never did any of Kai's treatments, and he never looked Kai in the face if they happened to pass one another in a corridor. Kai was starting to walk again, though with the aid of crutches, and before very long he learned to be quite adept with them. He made concentrated efforts to see Rei, but Rei avoided him all the more cleverly.

However, one night, Rei didn't have the option. It started off with a bird.

* * *

Kai was lying in his bed, trying to get to sleep. He'd been in bed for the past hour, but there was a bird singing outside his window, despite the fact that it was pitch dark, and he was finding it hard to switch off. In the end, he gave up, deciding to go for a walk. Maybe if he exercised he'd be tired enough to be able to ignore the bird...

He grabbed his crutches and levered himself out of bed before going over to his door and slipping out into the corridor. He hopped along, mind on overdrive, as always. If he could find a way to stay with Rei...if that was possible...

Too late, he saw the short flight of stairs in front of him. His crutches hit different heights and he overbalanced, falling with a cry and thudding his way down six stairs. He landed at the bottom with his leg twisted under him, one of the crutches jabbed into it painfully. He'd dropped the other one, and it was lying a couple of metres away. The pain in his leg was blinding, maddening, and he groaned.

"Kai?" Kai whimpered as a door clicked and someone walked towards him. "Oh my God, Kai! What happened?"

"Rei?" Kai whispered.

"Of course it's me you idiot! What have you -done- to yourself?"

"I was thinking...I didn't notice the stairs..." Rei untangled him from his crutch and picked him up. "It hurts..."

"Of course it'll hurt!" Rei hesitated for a moment, then started walking. "You'll have to come into my room a minute..." Kai clung to Rei's bare shoulders and gritted his teeth, hissing with pain, shutting his eyes tightly. A door clicked again, and a scent drifted into his nostrils. It was like incense, spice, and... "Rei..." Kai opened his eyes and saw that Rei looked concerned, putting him down gently on the bed and sitting next to him. Familiar hands tugged up his trouser leg and traversed his calf, soothing the worst of the pain.

"Oh Kai...you've made it worse..."

"It's not so bad." Kai said strainedly. "Gives you more time to spend avoiding me, doesn't it?" Rei blushed and carried on massaging. "Did you really...feel so strongly about me?"

"Yes." Kai frowned.

"Then...why didn't you say anything? When we were younger, I mean."

"I was too scared. I thought you'd hate me. And then you just left. You barely even said goodbye, and even when I knew I should have said something...the others were there and I just...couldn't." There was silence for a few seconds.

"I...didn't leave because I didn't care about you all. I...just wanted someone to care about -me-. I wanted to make someone proud...so I went to my Grandfather. Everyone might hate him, but he's the only family I have left!"

"I care. I've always cared." Rei's hands dug a little further, and Kai yawned. "You should be in bed."

"Hm." Rei stopped for a second, then pushed Kai back, making him lay down properly.

"Go to sleep. I'll take you back to your own room when I'm done." Kai grunted and drifted off to sleep.

When he was satisfied that he'd alleviated the worst of the pain caused by the new injury, Rei went to pick Kai up to move him. For a few seconds, he just stared. It was...perfect, somehow. Kai, asleep, chest rising and falling steadily. Bare-chested, as he always had slept, even as a child. It would be so nice to just...

Rei laid himself down beside Kai, and snuggled himself up against the sleeping Russian. It was wrong, it'd only hurt him all the more later...but... With a sob, Rei buried his face in the crook of Kai's neck. It was wrong, it -would- hurt him...but he just couldn't bring himself to move Kai or to move himself...

* * *

"Rei?"

"Mm?" Rei yawned and snuggled closer to the warm body beside him.

"Rei...are you awake?"

"Hm? What- oh...Kai..." Rei sat up suddenly, horrified. "Kai!"

"So...you didn't take me back to my room?" Rei blushed heavily.

"I...what time is it?"

"Seven." Rei shot up, looking horrified.

"Oh, Jesus! I was supposed to be with Mrs Tesson an hour ago!" He clapped a hand to the side of his head, panicking, and grabbed the phone off the bedside table beside Kai. Kai reached out and took it off him. "Kai, stop it!"

"No...Mei-Lin came in about half an hour ago..."

"WHAT?" Rei yelped.

"She was looking for you, but I explained that I'd hurt myself in the night and you'd tired yourself out looking after me. She said she'd reassign your treatments for today and leave you to sleep..." Rei took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"I'll take you back to your room after I've had a shower. Try not to half kill yourself again in the mean time!" He stalked into his ensuite, full of confusion and mixed emotions. The heat of the shower and the rhythmic spattering of the water on his skin calmed him a little, but not enough to completely dispel the sheer hopelessness he was feeling. Against his will, he was falling in love with Kai all over again, and he knew already that if Kai left him now it would hurt so much more than the first time...

After shampooing his hair and rinsing out the suds, he shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping his hair in one towel and winding another around his waist. He stepped back out into his room, wary, but Kai appeared to have fallen asleep again. Reassured slightly, Rei went about getting dressed, leaving his shirt off to let his hair dry properly, giving it time to dry a little before he started brushing it. He was cursing over a few unruly tangles, standing before the mirror beside his bed, when a hand touched his waist. He spun round, gasping, but it was only Kai.

"I thought you were asleep!" He said accusingly. Kai frowned slightly.

"Sorry. I just wondered...if you'd like me to brush your hair for you." Rei opened his mouth to say 'no chance', but somewhere between his brain and his tongue the message got mixed up. "Okay..." He whispered, handing over the brush. Kai patted the bed beside himself and Rei sat down, making sure he wasn't sitting on any of his hair.

The second Kai touched him he knew it had been a mistake. Due to the stiffness of Kai's leg, he was sitting behind Rei with it laid straight out in front of him, meaning that Rei's thigh was nestled far too snugly up against Kai's calf for Rei's liking. He tried to forget about it as Kai went to work on his hair, focusing his eyes on a photo on the wall of himself and Lee and Mariah taken a few summers back. Mariah had never exactly been enchanted with the idea of him being gay, but she'd accepted it after a while. And Lee had already confessed to being discreetly bisexual, so Rei knew he had no worries on that front. He remembered the time when Lee had actually told him...it had been at a sleepover when they'd been fourteen, with all the Bladebreakers, the Demolition Boys, and the White Tigers. Actually, Kai had been there...Kai...

"Oh..." Rei let out a tiny moan of pleasure as Kai abandoned the brush in favour of his fingers, trailing them up and down Rei's bare back, making Rei tingle all over and shudder-

He stood up abruptly, shaking slightly. "Kai...I..." Kai looked up at him, eyes ablaze, and Rei found himself getting closer again, crawling in between Kai's leg and kissing him, winding his arms around Kai's neck and forcing their lips tighter together. It hurt but it felt so good...

It was even more unfortunate for Rei when Mei-Lin walked in a few seconds later, shrieked, then ran out again, with a hurried "Forgive me Mr. Kon I didn't realise!". Rei watched her slam the door behind herself helplessly, then started to cry. Kai tightened his arms around his waist, puzzled.

"Rei?"

"Why do you have to go? Why did you have to come in the first place if you're going to go? I'm starting to hate myself Kai, because I can't resist you and I know that I'll be lost when you leave me again but that shouldn't happen because I shouldn't be so weak! I lay here at night and ask myself why! Why do I keep going back to loving you when all it'll do is hurt me? Why can no-one else get under my skin like you? Why can no-one else make me feel like this? Why did I have to love YOU when you don't even care about ME?"

Kai blinked. "Rei...I care..."

"NOT ENOUGH! And it'll never be enough because you don't love me back! Although I'll probably end up crumbling and sleeping with you and then I'll hate myself even more! I love you so much I'm starting to hate you, Kai!"

"But if I wasn't going to leave...if I could stay near you..."

"I DON'T KNOW ANY MORE!" Rei screamed. He tore himself out of Kai's grip and backed away. "I don't know! I haven't felt this way since I was sixteen, Kai! I thought it was just me being young but it isn't! You came here and you dragged it all back up again and correct me if I'm wrong but I'm not sixteen any more! It's not hormones! It's love! And it hurts like HELL! And I can't just run away from it all like you have a habit of doing!"

"W-What?"

"You heard me! All those times you ran off back to your Grandfather and his team of FREAKS, when you left to go back to your Grandfather again because you wanted APPROVAL! You ran away from everything, Kai! You ran away from ME!" Kai went pale, then tried to stand up. His leg buckled beneath him and he fell. Rei caught him before he hit the floor, still hissing. "I used to cook for you, I used to clean for you, I used to practice with you because you were OBSESSED about being the best! You said you left because you wanted someone to care! I cared! Why do you think I put up with you being surly all the time? Why do you think I always offered to share a room with you? For one I knew it would drive you mad if you had to stay with Tyson, and beside that I wanted to be close to you!

"I wanted nothing more than to be close to you! I still do but now I want more than that, Kai! Actually, even before you came I was thinking about finding someone to settle down with but I couldn't find anyone! I didn't want anyone enough because I spent so long wanting you! I HATE you! But I love you at the same time and it's driving me insane!"

A hand grabbed his wrist in a firm grip. "Rei, stop it. Calm down."

"WHY?"

"If you carry on like that you'll hurt yourself. Now calm down. Tell me what I can do to make it right." Rei propped Kai up against the bed and crawled onto his lap once again.

"Don't leave me...don't leave me again..." He begged. "Don't just run away and leave me alone..."

"I didn't run away from you...I just never knew you felt like that about me...I'm not psychic, Rei...how was I supposed to know? Even when I got here...you didn't tell me all this...did you think I never appreciated what you did for me? Because I did. I know you made sacrifices for me...I just never thought that...they meant all that." Kai slipped his arms around Rei's waist. "Rei...I think...I've just had an idea..." He smiled. "Rei...if I could stay pretty close to here...would you consider...trying to make it work with me? I know it's a lot to ask, but..."

"If you stay...I could try..."

* * *

Next Chapter: Something of an epilogue. Rei has an encounter with a journalist, and Kai ends up getting mightily embarrassed!

R&R please!


	5. Chapter Five

Well, here we are, at the final chapter. You know, every time I go to write 'final chapter' in any of my fics I always want to write 'final countdown' instead...and I don't even like the song...ah well. I got so many reviews, I think the replies are going to be longer than the chapter! But, seeing as all those people took the time to review, it's only fair that I take the time to reply. Or that's what I think, anyway!

Just that good: Yeah, Kai was kind of unlucky falling over like that, but I felt like being mean to him... And I'll try to keep doing good stuff (can't promise it'll -always- be good, but I'll try!).

Kitsune: Here, have an Echo Screen (sorry, very bad Final Fantasy reference- they cure the silence status). I'm glad you like the story so far. Pity this is the last chapter...

Endoh Chiaki: I think it's funny when -anyone- gets mad at Kai, but I like making Rei angry. I don't really know why, it just amuses me!

Ropponmatsu III: Your name is so funky...and yeah, it was pretty stupid, falling down stairs...

Helen: Hmm, no lemon this time. I'll have to practise a bit, I've never written one before and if it's crap I won't post it. Patience, and I will try one someday...

Ellen: Bah, normal schmormal. I don't think I've been normal since I was born... But anyway, yeah. Kai had lots of bad 'ness, with the whole falling down stairs thing. Hee, I'm so cruel...

Platinum Rei: I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Lil-inu: I really don't get why that story didn't get more reviews. I'd recommend it to my friends, but apart from the fact that I only have two who are into fanfiction, and neither of them like Gundam wing! Still, for what it's worth, I thought the fic was good.

Kiko cat: I would say terribly dense. But in this chapter he isn't either- selfish or dense! See, I said it'd be a happy ending!

Miriam906: Well, I'm glad you liked the rest of it, and here's the end!

Novae Rog Spirit: Wow. Well, I'm glad you like the story...and please don't hunt me down! I value my fanfiction-obsessed existence!

Delores L: Love and peace to you too! And don't think of this as the ending of a story- think of it as being the beginning of a gap while I sort out another story! I was thinking of doing a lot more work on the Rei being put to death one, I'm in a cruel mood right now...I've been revising DNA and this is my well-earned break. I'll spend the rest of it torturing the characters!

Ice Spirit: here you go- wait no more!

Animeobsession: Writing lessons? Um. Okay, here goes:

If you have a new speaker, put them on a new line- it's a hell of a lot easier to read if they're all separate!

Use paragraphs- it's incredibly annoying to find a good fic that you can't read because you keep losing your place!

It doesn't always have to be IC (in character)- people react differently to different situations.

Make sure you have a good summary- a bad summary repels people.

I can't think of anything else, so ya. Just go with whatever you think is right, and when you post the fic, tell me and I'll have a read!

SaFire flamE: Thanks!

Darkangelintheshadows: Heh, now he's in full-time employment, he's learned to be a little less calm!

Neet: Well, that was sort of the idea- Kai's half-crippled and Rei's emotionally scarred, cut them a little bit of slack! Anyway, they've sorted themselves out now, so scroll on down and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Midnightdark: Well I'm a black belt in...in...pen clicking! And I'll...click you right outta town! Heh. Um. Please don't hunt me down, as I said above, I like my fanfiction-obsessed existence! Anyway, I said it would be a happy ending before...

SoulSister: Here you go, here's the update!

Devilburns: I agree, most wholeheartedly, they are good together!

Little-Purple-Phoenix: If you scroll down just a little way you get to see Kai blushing!

CreativeChilde: I hurried...sort of. The update is approximately...some distance down the page!

Whew, after all those replies, here's the actual chapter!

* * *

"Mr. Hiwatari?" Kai turned to find a pretty female journalist behind him. She was thin and blonde, and her outfit seemed to be designed to draw attention to her obviously fake breasts. "I'm Kayla. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Feel free."

The journalist opened her mouth to launch into her bank of pre-prepared questions, but paused when a girl with long black hair shrouding her face made her way over, standing next to Kai. "Um?" Kai smiled.

"Oh. Sorry. This is my boyfriend, Rei." The 'girl' looked up, and Kayla gasped.

"Oh. Right. Well, ah... How did you two meet?"

Rei curled a tanned arm around Kai's waist and smiled. "Oh, we've known each other since we were young, but we only got together recently."

"Right, and...about your new factory, Mr. Hiwatari...do you think it'll be a success?"

"Well...I've been thinking about expanding into the Chinese market for some time, now. In fact, I'm so absorbed with this project, I moved in just down the road, near a nice spa I found once when I had a car accident...I sometimes go there for massages if I've had a hard day at work..."

"Oh? And...your boyfriend doesn't...object?"

Kayla didn't understand why Kai and Rei burst out laughing after she said that. "No, I don't think he does..."

"Kai, don't tease! I don't object because I'm the one -doing- the massage- I'm a physiotherapist!"

"Oh, right!" Right, so...well, Rei, what do you think of Mr. Hiwatari?" Rei leaned his head against Kai's chest and smiled.

"What do I think of him? Well...I'm very satisfied with the size of his penis..." Kai blushed furiously.

"Rei!" Kayla blinked.

"Right...um...well I'm gonna...go this way..." She disappeared and Rei laughed. Kai tried to control his rebellious cheeks, folding his arms and shifting away from his lover, embarrassed but at the same time quite flattered. He'd be damned if he told Rei that though... "Rei, I can't believe you said that!"

"What?" Rei asked, his face the very picture of innocence. "It's only the truth...anyway, it got rid of her, didn't it? And do you really think she's going to write an article about your penis?" Kai sighed heavily.

"You don't know any journalists, do you Rei?"

"No. Why?"

"It shows."

* * *

Rei sighed and shut off the shower, grabbing a towel and starting to dry himself off. As he walked back into his room he was suddenly confronted by a folded newspaper, which swung down in front of his face. Automatically, he started to read it.

_HORNY HIWATARI_

_At the recent launch of yet another Hiwatari factory, I had the privilege of meeting Mr. Hiwatari's boyfriend, Rei. When I asked for Rei's opinion of his partner, his only comment was that he was 'very satisfied with the size of his penis'. Mr. Hiwatari himself revealed that Rei is actually a physiotherapist, and that the two of them often enjoy a steamy sauna together at the health spa Rei works at. Well, readers, what else can I say but 'wow'? Mr. Hiwatari seems to be quite the lover if his sexy boyfriend is anything to go by!_

_By Kayla Ashford_

Rei burst out laughing as he finished the short article, and took the paper, lowering it to reveal a miffed-looking Kai. "Half the world is reading about my penis! This is your fault!" Rei was still howling with laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's not funny!"

"But Kai...they only said -nice- things about you! They could have said you were a sex-junkie or a whore!"

"I've never been in a sauna with you! It's all lies!"

"No it isn't. Most of it's true. I mean, I did say all of that, and you are quite the lover!"

"Excuse me?" Kai blushed and looked distinctly embarrassed. Rei smirked, throwing the paper to the floor and winding his arms around Kai's waist and back. "-I- think you're quite the lover...and wouldn't I be the one to know about it?" He leaned closer and pressed a delicate kiss to Kai's lips. "And...if you'd rather the article was all true...I don't think there's anyone in the sauna right now..." Kai moved his face closer to Rei's and kissed him deeply, hands finding Rei's waist and pulling him closer. Rei, still totally naked, slid his still damp arms up Kai's shirt, making the Russian gasp and pull away from the kiss.

"Rei...would anyone...disturb us in the sauna?" Rei leaned back in Kai's arms, feigning innocence.

"Why wouldn't we want to be disturbed, Kai?" Kai pushed Rei back against the wall and pushed himself up against him. Rei felt a tell-tale bulge against his leg and smirked again. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"

"There is a gun, but that's not it." Kai leaned into Rei's neck and nibbled on it gently, drawing a slight moan from Rei's parted lips. "You're a damned tease, Rei..."

"I do my best..." Rei gasped, as Kai moved down to his chest, tongue seeking out Rei's nipples and teasing them into tightness. Suddenly he pushed Kai away. "Come on. Sauna. Now." He grabbed his towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist, grabbing Kai by the hand and practically dragging him down the corridor. He paused at the door of the sauna and started unbuttoning Kai's shirt. As he reached the last button he reached over and flicked a switch on the wall. A light flashed up behind a panel that read 'In use, do not disturb.'

Rei tore open the last button and ripped away the shirt, leaning closer and pressing his face to Kai's chest. "Come on, Mr. Hiwatari...I want to make sure I was telling the whole truth in that article..."

Kai was only too happy to oblige and put Rei's mind at rest.

fin

* * *

There, another fic over. Hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R! 


End file.
